¡Es un anime, Haru!
by Sirnight Crescent
Summary: El inocente, idiota e ingenuo Makoto nunca pensó que mostrarle anime a Haru causaría tanta catástrofe... aunque si una de las chicas del anime es agua, literalmente, era obvio que sería la nueva obsesión de Haruka Nanase y la nueva rabia de Rin. PÉSIMO SUMMARY! RinHaru3 Denle una oportunidad [A.U.]


**Nota de la Autora: **Dejaré un solo mensaje: ¡FELLI-CHAN, GOMENE! TTnTT te tuve mucho tiempo esperando esto, lo se, soy una persona horrible, pero dejame decirte que sho te amu xD

Dedicado a mi linda senpai, Felli Loss.

* * *

******ஐ **¡Es un anime, Haru! **ஐ**

**Personajes: **Rin Matsuoka & Haruka Nanase

**Género: **Humor & Romance

.

.

.

—¡Te voy a matar, maldito infeliz! —la voz rabiosa de Rin Matsuoka era nueva en los pasillos de la secundaria Iwatobi, pero igual nadie pensaba que sería bastante escuchada de allí en adelante.

Gou había muerto de pena cuando su hermano, disparado como un demonio hacia el desdichado Makoto, había atravesado con paso veloz los pasillos de su nivel. Cuando había calculado que su hermano estaba por llegar al piso superior, la chica suspiró—: Este hermano que me ha tocado…

Y mientras, en los pasillos superiores, el alboroto no se hacía de rogar. Con la mayoría de los estudiantes contra las paredes para evitar un accidente mayor, Rin atravesaba con velocidad los corredores, mientras que el pobre de Makoto solo agradecía tener piernas rápidas.

—¡No corras, idiota! —gritó el pelirrojo mientras se abría paso entre la multitud restante que abarcaba el pasillo. No estaba causando una buena impresión, y eso que era el nuevo estudiante.

—¡No correría si no me quisieras golpear, Rin! —lloriqueó Makoto, quien corría como alma que lleva el diablo, y en cierto sentido, así era.

—¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!

—¡Pero no fue mi culpa, ve a reclamarle a él, solo quería hacerlo pensar en algo más! —Makoto se estaba agotando, pero Rin seguía persiguiéndolo con ganas de sobra.

Pero, como a el destino le encantaba molestar a Makoto Tachibana, le envió un proyectil nombrado "Nagisa" en pleno pasillo.

—¡M-A-K-O-C-H-A-N! —a Nagisa no le importó que Makoto estuviera disparado hacía él, y en cambio, abrió los brazos lo más que podía y esperó a que el chico cayera en ellos.

—¡W-Waah!, ¡Nagisa, muévete!

—¿Are? —apenas Nagisa notó que de Rin, detrás de Makoto, salía un aura asesina como en las películas de terror que solían dejarlo traumado, tuvo la intención de moverse, pero era tarde.

Makoto maldijo por dentro, sabiendo de sobra que el destino era cruel con él.

—¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

* * *

—Oh —Haru giró la cabeza apenas al escuchar el estruendo proveniente del ala oeste del instituto—. Me pregunto donde se habrá ido Makoto… y Rin…—sin embargo, en vez de interesarse en el alboroto provocado, Haru se sentó en el césped del patio.

Dio un suspiro y miró a ambos lados con discreción. Busco entre su bolsa su celular y tecleó rápidamente en "Videos" y mientras este cargaba, Haru se recostó en el tronco del árbol con mucha tranquilidad. Igual, eso valía saltarse las clases.

…

"_¡Juvia, ¿por qué hiciste eso?!", preguntó la maga de cartas, arrodillada frente al malherido cuerpo de una peliazul._

_La peliazul sonrió y se removió por el dolor de las heridas, y tomando la mano de Cana, pronunció:_

"_J-Juvia… solo quería ser aceptada en el gremio…Juvia quería que olvidaran lo que hizo y que la vieran… como un miembro de Fairy Tail", unas finas lágrimas descendieron del rostro de la maga de agua, pero no borró su sonrisa._

"_¡Tu ya eres parte de Fairy Tail!, ¡Te consideramos una compañera!"._

_Juvia miró a su amiga y suspiró: "Gracias, Cana-san…", y la peliazul cerró sus ojos…_

…

—¡Juvia! —exclamó Haru con un toque de preocupación y desesperación desconocida en su voz—. ¡Tú eres la más fuerte, Juvia!

En uno de los edificios, precisamente en la ventana que daba una vista inigualable a la posición de Haru, un chico de gafas suspiró con pesar.

—Haruka-senpai me está preocupando con esa actitud tan… ¡tan Nagisa-kun! —pronunció Rei con un ademán de decepción.

—Rei-chan, eres cruel~, ¡Y eso que te estoy escuchando! —se quejó la aniñada voz detrás de él.

—Ya llegaste, Nagisa-kun. —Rei volteó la cabeza para encarar a su amigo, pero se sorprendió al verlo a él y a sus senpais tan desaliñados y desastrosos—. ¡¿Y a ustedes que rayos les pasó?!

—Mako-chan~ —Nagisa señaló a su amigo.

—¡Rin! —Makoto hizo lo mismo con el pelirrojo.

—Haru. —y Rin sacó la mano por la ventana, señalando acusatoriamente a su amigo amante del agua.

Los chicos voltearon a ver a Haru, quien ahora estaba en una posición diferente, pero que seguía en las mismas. Nagisa y Rei sonrieron nerviosamente, temiendo por la vida de Makoto.

—Ese idiota… ¡nadie diga nada o los haré cómplices de homicidio! —gruñó el pelirrojo entre dientes. Una vena palpitante se formó en su sien.

Suspirando, el rubio y el de gafas miraron como Rin maldecía a diestra y siniestra a la llamada Juvia Loxar, al anime Fairy Tail, y a cualquier persona que se relacionara con eso. Rei cubrió la orejas de Nagisa con sus manos.

—No escuches, Nagisa-kun. Sin embargo, ¡tenemos que hacer algo! Este comportamiento es preocupante... Y me preocupa más Rin-san que cualquier persona.

—¿Como que, Rei-chan?

Rei no respondió. La verdad es que no tenia ni idea de lo que pudieran hacer. Voltearon a ver a Makoto con aire suplicante, sin embargo este se encogió de hombros.

Sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, ninguno de los chicos notó la presencia de una pequeña pelirroja. Cruzada de brazos, Gou carraspeo para llamar la atención del equipo.

—¡Gou-chan! —dijo Nagisa alegremente.

Gou dio otro carraspeo disgustado.

— Es Kou. —aclaró.

— Es lo mismo para mi. —dijo Nagisa despreocupadamente.

— Makoto-senpai, Rei-san —ignorando a Nagisa por completo, Gou giró sobre sus pies para mirar a sus dos compañeros—. No creo que no deberían meterse en esta... extraña situación... por el bien de Onii-chan y Haruka-senpai.

Mirandola extrañados, los chicos se preguntaban cual era ese bien. Hasta donde ellos sabían, el objetivo era evitar que Rin perdiera la cabeza o que demandara la televisora del anime. Lo que pasara primero.

Gou rodó los ojos y jaló a sus compañeros de equipo para susurrarles algo al oído.

— El asunto es que...

Luego de haberles explicado la situación, ambos chicos estaban rojos como tomates, o quizas peor. Se miraron impactados y las palabras no salían de sus bocas.

— Gou... —empezó Makoto, arrastrando las palabras.

— ¿E-estas segura de todo esto? —completó la oración Rei. Gou levantó su pulgar en forma de asentimiento y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Girando nuevamente sobre sus talones, Gou cruzó sus brazos detrás de su espalda y se contoneó hasta llegar donde su hermano.

— Onii-chan...

Con tono meloso, Gou llamó a su hermano. Sonrió. Si lograba su cometido, Haruka debía modelar en traje de baño para el durante 2 meses.

* * *

— Maldición... ¿como me metí en esto?

Rin estaba parado frente a la casa de Haruka. Llevaba en una mano su maleta, había vuelto de entrenar en el Iwatobi Swim Club aquella tarde, y en vez de regresar directo a Samezuka, se había desviado hacia la casa del Nanase.

Soltó un bufido.

_"Onii-chan, nos preocupa mucho Haruka-senpai. ¿Tu podrías hablar con él? Aunque no parezca, ¡él suele escucharte!"._

— Esa Gou... no debo meterme en sus asuntos, y menos cuando Haru me cae peor que nunca... —dijo Rin, rascándose la nuca. Se acercó a la puerta principal de la casa y toco el timbre.

Una vez.

Dos veces.

Tres.

— Ah, esta abierta —dijo por fin, tomando la perilla y abriendo la puerta—. Perdón por la intromisión...

Ya adentro, Rin paseó por los pasillos, asomando la cabeza en las puertas para divisar a su amigo, quien no parecía dar señales de vida. Por un momento se le pasó la idea de que este estuviera en la bañera... pero al imaginarselo, su rostro se tiñó de un rojo tan fuerte como su cabello.

Soltó una maldición. ¿Desde cuando le importaba ver a Haru?, ¿y aún más, sin ropa?

Oh, pero claro. El se guardaba el secreto.

A Rin Matsuoka le gustaba Haruka Nanase.

Gruñó por lo bajo y se acerco al cuarto de baño. Sin dudar, abrió la puerta, esperando ver a Haru concentrado dentro de la ya pequeña bañera. Pero no, no había nadie.

— ¿A donde es que el se puede ocultar? —se preguntó Rin, saliendo del baño y mirando a ambos lados.

Dando vueltas y vueltas por la casa, Rin había decidido irse, cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo asustó un poco.

— ¿Qué haces aqui, Rin?

Rin se volteó y se encontró con su amigo, con los auriculares puestos y su computadora en manos. Rin gruñó.

— ¿Por que no me contestabas?

— Estaba en el patio —dijo Haru con simpleza.

— Ah ya —se limitó a decir Rin. Se acercó a Haruka y lo tomó del antebrazo—. Haru, me estas preocupando mucho. Vamos a hablar de tu pequeña y maldita obsesión.

Haru miró a otro lado, aburrido.

— Vamos a la sala.

Entraron a la habitación y se sentaron en el suelo, pero no tardó ni un minuto Rin en acomodarse apropiadamente cuando Haru ya tenía la vista fija en su computadora.

— ¡Esa es tu maldita obsesión, animal!, ¡¿Qué carajo te hizo Makoto?! —maldijo Rin, señalando acusatoriamente a su amigo. Haru se encogió de hombros.

— Makoto... él no me ha hecho nada. Me gusta el anime.

— ¿Desde cuando?

— Desde hace una semana.

Un tic facial abarcó el párpado de Rin, quien suspiró para evitar decir o hacer algo innecesario.

— Como sea, Haru. Me preocupa esa obsesión con la tal... —la sangre de Rin hirvió—. Juvia.

Los ojos de Haru brillaron un momento, pero miró mal a su amigo pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué problema tienes con Juvia?, ¿te hizo algo?, es porque ella es agua, ¿verdad?

Rin inhalo, tratando de no perder los estribos.

— No tengo muchos problemas con ella...

— Pero los tienes. Ella es la mejor persona que conocí el mi vida.

Rin se calló de golpe y miró a su amigo con expresión dolida. Para Rin, Haru era la mejor persona que él conoció en su vida.

— ¿Rin? ¿Estás bien?

El pelirrojo no respondió. No lo estaba.

— No es nada, solo una estupidez. —dijo Rin al cabo de unos minutos. Miró a Haru con ojos tristes—. Mejor me voy, Haru.

Rin se comenzó a levantar, mas Haruka le agarró el brazo.

— ¿Te lastime?

Rin vaciló.

— ¿Por que piensas eso?

Haru se encogió de hombros y atrajo a Rin hacía él. Rin recibió el abrazo con sorpresa.

— Por que me quieres, ¿verdad? ¿Estabas celoso?

Rin no sabía que decir; bueno, la verdad si sabía, pero las palabras no salían. No llegaban a Haru.

— Yo, pues... yo...

Con simpleza, Haru dijo: —Porque yo si te quiero a ti, Rin.

Eso fue suficiente como para que Rin devolviera el abrazo a Haru. Un abrazo que transmitió las palabras que no se podían decir. Rin sonrió a pesar del sonrojo que lo cubría.

— Tambien te quiero. Me gustas, Haru.

Rin casi pudo sentir la sonrisa de Haru, y se le erizó la piel al sentir el roce de sus labios por su mejilla, dejando un beso pequeño en ella. Luego, Haru susurró:

— ¿Puedo seguir viendo Fairy Tail?

— Sí. —dijo Rin entre risas.

— ¿Puedo seguir amando en cuerpo y alma a Juvia?

— Hm, pues si...

— Rin.

— Dime.

— ¿Quieres ver Fairy Tail conmigo?

Rin deshizo el abrazo, miró a Haru con cara de poco amigos, y suspiró.

— Vale, ¡pero solo un capítulo!

Se acomodaron entre los dos, compartiendo los auriculares, y se pusieron a ver el amado anime de Haru. El plan de Haru había funcionado: hacer que Rin se pusiera celoso para declararsele. Internamente, Rin agradeció a Gou, Haru y a Juvia Loxar.

Y ahora a Rin le agradaba un poco Juvia Loxar... y claro, la linda Lucy Heartfillia.

.

.

.

* * *

#**F**in

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **I REGRET NOTHIIIIING XDDDDDD Espero que haya sido de su agrado :3 me basé para este cameo gracias una imagen que vi de Haru diciendo "Marry me" a una foto de Juvia usando magia de agua... no pude evitarlo xD

Mattane~!


End file.
